Black Hearts
by Your favorite little author
Summary: Ruthless, resentless...evil. The lives of the tortured and the pained. Welcome to the world of the followers and welcome to their living hell. Multiple ministories of followers, servi, and everything in between.
1. Karyl

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of The Moon

Black Hearts

Chapter 1- Karyl

_The blackness stretched and rippled around him, he wanted to scream but his voice caught in his throat. He needed someone, he needed anyone. But he was alone, drowning in his dark abyss of sorrow. The shadows reached out and griped him, pulling him under. Pulling him under…_

Karyl bolted upright gasping for air. That dream, it seemed so real. Yet here he was. In his room safe and sound. He fell back onto his pillow. How had this all started? Why had all this started? He opened his blinds so the moonlight shone down on him, for some odd reason it gave him a feeling that pushed all those horrific dreams away.

The dreams had started when his dad left 7 months ago. His mother was a wreck from the whole thing, as was he. But he had to stay strong for her. His father had left them alone, left them for some whore. He kept all his feelings inside, keeping it in. After his father left his mother went off the deep end, he would often need to assist her to bed because she was to screwed, drunk, doped, you name it. And then the dreams started. All this because of his father.

Karyl entered La Brea High School, his living hell. Once upon a time he was a descent student, having C averages and some descent friends. Once upon a time of course before his father left and he had to get a job to help pay the bills so his grades dropped dramatically. As for the about 5 descent friends he once had, 3 didn't want to be friends with the outcast he had become.

He sighed as he entered but immediately his mood lifted, as he saw her come. His girlfriend Danny, his refuge. He never cared about anyone more, she gave him reason, she gave him life. She smiled warmly as her blonde hair swooshed behind her; "hey" she kissed his cheek. "Hey," he took her hand and they walked down the hall together, "are you going to the party after the game?".

Danny gave a tilted look and spoke sarcastically, "Oh yes, just what I want, to be around a bunch of drunk jocks after their pathetic show called a football game, I'm _so_ tempted"

He grinned at her, she was so perfect.

The whole day was a bore, no big surprise. "And if we graph this equation it'll go…" Karyl doodled on his Algebra book. He was so pathetic, this was the second time he had to take this class because he failed last semester and he _still_ couldn't pay attention. "Dude, psst dude" Karyl turned around to see his stupid friend Will whispering to him

"What?" Karyl whispered back.

Will snickered, "Dude, we're all going to go crash the party tonight, wanna come?"

Karyl rolled his eyes, "Not really". Will slightly annoyed him with good reason. Will was the kind that would redo or create his own Jackass stunts. Once he actually decided to test the power of fireworks, inside a car. Will was one of his many pothead friends, not that he was, his friends just were. His best friend was David though, David didn't do drugs and they we're like brothers since they were in diapers.

"Hard day?" Danny asked as they sat down at La Crème ice cream shop with their cones. "Yeah, you could say that," Karyl sighed, "but it's getting better now". Danny shooed the compliment away, "Nah, I know you're only dating me to get to my sister" she smirked. "No," for some reason he felt compelled and before he knew it he had said it, "I love you". Danny's eye's widened and then she grinned, "I love you too". At that moment, everything seemed perfect, everything seemed like it would all fit into place.

Karyl lugged his book bag out from his car after work, silently thanking the goddess for it being Friday, and the end of hard week of school. He fumbled in his pocket for his house key, which he jammed into the hole. Inside his mother was passed out on the couch, he bypassed her for now and dropped his stuff into his room and then his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Will," he sighed and then answered it, "Hey"

"Karyl?"

"Yeah who the hell do you think it is?"

"Um…"

Karyl rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity, he was actually _thinking_ of an answer, "Never mind! What do you want?"

"Oh, riiight. Dude, you need to come down her, like, _now_," Will actually made it sound slightly urgent. "What's wrong?" Karyl asked alarmed.

"Trust me just come, _now_". Karyl hung up and once again ran out of the house into his car.

He drove up into Wess's driveway. Wess a big jock football player, that was about as dumb as a doornail, Karyl swore he was where jocks got their rep. for stupidity. Wess lived in the rich parts, with the million dollar plus houses with the pools and huge backyards. So it was obvious why all the after party's were there.

Karyl walked around the house to the back where music was blaring, immediately he saw over probably 100 people partying. He inched around people in attempt to find Will but immediately froze. Immediately his world shattered and broke into a million pieces. Danny, Danny was _here_. And not with him, she was with _David_. His breathe caught in his throat, and he was overwhelmed with hatred. Pure hatred. Hatred for David, hatred for Danny, hatred for everyone and everything. He hated them, and he wanted to _kill_ them.

Karyl tackled David off the pool deck onto the cement ground, which he beat his head against. "You were my friend! I trusted you! I trusted you!". He continued to grip David's head and slam it into the concrete repeatedly. It didn't sound like his own voice screaming, it didn't feel like his own hands banging, it didn't seem like his life. But this was his life, and it was ruined.

_Take it away_, he silently prayed, _take it away_. Karyl wasn't sure when David stopped moving or when the people started screaming or when Danny started crying. He stood up to look at the people's horrified faces. He felt himself grin. The darkness gripped around him, and he wasn't afraid. He was dangerous, he was deadly, he was a creature of the dark and he was loving it.

Authors note: Each chap. will be about a different shadow and how they got turned. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Jada

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM

Authors note: think you for the reviews! They were my first ever reviews for daughters of the moon and I was so happy!…Ok…so I have no life, so what?

Black Hearts

Chapter 2- Jada

She winced at her, the fear shown clearly on her face. Never before had they seen someone so evil looking, so dark… Clear on her face was murder; anyone looking at her would be able to see the bloodthirsty killer within.

Jada smirked down at her cowering victim; she knew the aura of evil that surrounded her. The aura of pure darkness. Her humanity was ripped from her long ago, how long? She silently wondered. She watched as the girl cried and held her head. _Just give in, it'll make it a lot easier_, Jada wanted to tell her. Usually this made her so satisfied, but now all she wanted was it to hurry it up.

As a child, Jada always had this feeling there had to be something more in the world. She was always cocky and prideful, stubborn, too. These traits never left her even when she became a shadow. Unlike most shadows she wasn't always wallowing in self-pity. Also, unlike other followers her one goal wasn't to please the Atrox. Her one goal was to please herself. She was ruthless and clever, not letting anyone stand in her way, ever.

Perhaps it had something to do with the _way_ she was turned. This was definitely an interesting tale…

Most shadows turned because they gave up hope, this was like an unwritten rule. But her, she was a special case. It started out with her parents divorce; her dad was a businessman, rich as hell. And her mom fell in love with her, doomed from the beginning. It was horrible when Jada walked in on her dad screwing some whore. She "had to" keep it a secret; she was only 13 at that time. When she was 15 her mom found out and divorced him, both desired custody. That's when the trials started. She never thought she would be able to relate that saying "what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger" to her life until all that happened. She became cold and cruel even before becoming a shadow. It happened when she turned 17…

"Come on little girl don't you want to play?" two boys taunted her. One had shaggy black hair and 4 eyebrow piercings in his left brow. One sat in his nostril and one in his lip. The other had blond hair that looked as if it might have been died few times a tattoo sat on his right arm. The black haired one laughed richly, "Come on little girl". "You don't" Jada clinched her teeth, "Know…who…you're…dealing with!" She threw her bag down and jumped at him bringing him down hard. She did a punch hard on his nose than got on her feet in fighting stance. He stood up laughing; he whipped some blood off his lips. "Stupid girl, I'm beyond your mortal limits". She then saw his eyes they were abnormal, glowing! She didn't let her surprise show instead merely kept her guard up. The black haired one was cocky, stupid. But the blonde, his face showed determination, he didn't underestimate her. She wanted to know what they we're but wasn't about to take the time to ask. She was in a dark ally at night next to a garbage dumpster with not even the moon to guide her home. The black haired one laughed harder, "We are shadows". She couldn't conceal a gasp, he laughed harder and pointed to his head, "mind reader". "That's okay," Jada said, "'cause I have a few tricks of my own". With that she tilted here moon necklace to reflect the street light into his eyes followed by a flip on to dumpster in which she pulled and chunked a large piece of broken glass at him. The light distracted him and the glass hit him square in the forehead. He dropped to the ground.

She felt satisfaction that was immediately vanquished when he moved and stood shakily, the glass half way out. He smirked and pulled it out. "Well, well, hey Stanton, looks like we caught ourselves a daughter!". The blonde, who must've been Stanton, didn't budge. Jada had not idea what the hell they we're talking about and instead of trying to figure that out, she tried to figure out how he survived the glass attack. It seemed each time she attacked him he only became more powerful, so how could she beat him? _I can help you_, a voice coaxed. She didn't know who's or what's it was and usually she didn't trust mysterious voices in her head but somehow she knew, if she agreed, she'd be _really_ strong. She listened. It instructed her to remove her 'amulet', which she insisted was her necklace, and let it fall. Before her eyes it erupted into a dull black clunk and also she felt herself change, into something, beyond, what she ever felt before. She was, strong. With ease she let her invisible force erupt into his mind and hit it hard, he stumbled backwards. He looked shocked and she felt a smile curl into her lips and she easily danced inside again and pushed again. She enjoyed this a lot. "Come on," Stanton said to her and held out his hand, "and welcome to becoming a shadow".

With that she became a shadow, which was why she was so different. Number one, she was a daughter of the moon, which she later found out was a protector of good and we're supposed to destroy the Atrox. Number two, she never gave up hope, merely wanted to win. And last, no matter who it was, she was willing to take them on, even the Atrox itself if it dared stand in her way.

Now, 20 years later, she watched the girl continue to cower in fear and then figured she'd end it. Instead of making it a long painful experience, she put the rest of her mind powers into it and the girl's whimpers hushed and the deadly silence filled her ears.


	3. Alisa

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM

_Authors note: thanks once again for reviews!_

Black Hearts

Chapter 3- Alisa

_Fall, forever,_

_My black abyss,_

_My life is dark, _

_My body is cold._

_I lay and watch_

_As the darkness engulfs me_

_I lay and watch_

_As I fade away._

_Now I am nothing_

_Just a shadow of who I once was_

_Now I am nothing_

_I'm dead and decayed._

Alisa looked at her handwriting. _Why did I write this_? She suddenly thought, surprised. She looked at it deeply for a moment. It seemed like a bad omen somehow. "Oh well," she said out lout and crumbled the poem up, it couldn't be a bad omen, nah she wasn't that deep.

She laughed at it and sat the paper down as the phone rang. "Hey," a deep voice greeted her, she felt her heart sink. That voice, she could perfectly see his face in her mind. Deep, dark eyes. Black hair that fell loosely on his shoulders. And a sculpted, well-defined, body with a six pack. Oh, he was so- TAKEN. She interrupted her day dreaming thoughts with a sigh. _He is taken, she angrily thought, by your stepsister, remember her? Well, she's only a stepsister…WHAT are you thinking? He's taken, taken! _"Hello? Hello?" All the time why she was beating herself up Ash was repeatedly trying to get her attention. She felt red heat rise to her face, "Oh sorry. Yeah I'll get Caitlin".

"Great thanks," he said with a laugh.

Later

Alisa sat in her short pajama shorts and a spaghetti strapped shirt as she listened to Taking Back Sunday blaring in her radio, she was alone in the house. Her mom was off with her step dad and her sister was meeting Ash at Planet Bang. The original plan was for him to pick her up but he called again later that day suddenly deciding to change it.

_Get up, get up, common let's go,_

_There's just a few things I think you should know…_

Suddenly, knocking on the door interrupted her favorite sing, Timberwolves at New Jersey. Who could it be? She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door…

"Ash?" she asked in utter bewilderment

"Alisa," he said with more of a testing sound, his eyes wondered slightly. She felt herself blush slightly as she remembered her attire, "Uh Caitlin…she's uh I mean…meeting…er Planet Bang…right?".

He smirked, "I was supposed to pick her up".

Alisa was dumbfounded, "So you never called?". But he never answered her, he was looking at her interestingly. She let out a nervous laugh. What was he doing? He couldn't be checking her out could he? Her heart gave a leap which she immediately shoved down.

_He's so beautiful…_

_Stepsister's boyfriend…_

_Beautiful!_

… **_Stop it common now you're not making since now… _**The music floated over

_Boyfriend!_

_Beautiful!_

_It's her boyfriend!_

_He's mine…_

…_**Kissable a quiet…**_

She felt his lips on hers before she even knew it, and she sunk into him.

…_**Dreams are made of…**_

…_**And that's all you need to know…**_

…_**Well let's just say,**_

_**I got what I wanted..**_

_**This is me with the words on the tip of my tongue**_

_**And my eye through the scope down the barrel of a gun**_

_**Remind not to ever act this way again…**_

…_**Hold your breath, because you'll only make things worst…**_

The music faded away and Alisa felt them part. _Not yet_… she thought secretly, but it ended already. "Wow," she whispered. He smiled down at her with a raised eyebrow and once again she felt herself blush. "You're somethin," he laughed. _What was that supposed to mean? Did that mean she was like a bad kisser or something?_ She guessed her face revealed her thoughts because he laughed again, "No, you're just different, that's all. I mean, you're just, different".

She tilted her head and smiled, "Well I guess I'll take that as a complement"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked and she nodded. "I didn't always call for your sister".

Alisa chuckled, "But then who else-" she cut herself off, "Oh".

This time a little pink rose to _his_ cheeks.

Suddenly darkness folded around them, she looked at him, his face showed…he was sorry. But what for? How could _he_ make that happen? "No don't!" he shouted, she never saw Ash like this before, fearful, vulnerable. "What's going on?" she felt tears start to sting her eyes as the darkness engulfed her. "Ash!" she reached out to him. His fingertips touched hers momentarily until she was pulled away.

No, it wasn't the darkness. She felt herself be pulled back to reality. Looking into her eyes was her stepsisters blue tearful eyes, "Are you okay?". Alisa never felt so happy for her. Ash sat next to her his eyes shining gold, both the girls scrambled away from him. "I'm sorry," he whispered and he let out a yell as his eyes dilated until he disappeared.

The Atrox was mad at him, Alisa somehow knew. He tried to save her from it, he had fallen for her. A wet tear fell from her eye and down her cheek; he'd be dammed now, for saving her, for falling for her, and this was her price for falling for him. She sighed and fell into her cousin's arms.

_Authors note: I know, not like my other 2, but I hope you guys liked it anyway!_


	4. Cassandra

Disclaimer: nope…still don't own DOTM

Authors note: Ok, wanna here something funny? I was looking up Latin names, I found Stanton, Serena, and Cassandra. Know what Cassandra means? One who is ignored. I dunno, I found that hilarious, that's probably why Lynne Ewing chose it.

Black Hearts

Chapter 4- Cassandra

Her heart leapt when she first laid eyes on him, so beautifully well defined. Her voice caught in her throat and her stomach gave an interesting _drop_. "Cassy! Earth to Cassy!" her best friend Julia's voice seemed a thousand miles away from _him_. His eyes surveyed the room of Planet bang, and fell on…her. _Is he looking at me_? She felt excitement fill her, _oh goddess he is_! As soon as the thought left her mind he looked away and now disappointment flowed through her. "CASSY!" Cassandra fell from her dreamy state and looked at Julia, "The guy's hot, okay? I get it, but dang wipe the drool". She didn't understand. How could she? She was never in love…LOVE? She questioned herself, LOVE? She didn't even know this guy! But it was…it was love. Love at first sight. She never believed in those childish fairytales until she saw him…

She walked away with Julia until she felt hands hold her hips and pull them back against a warm body. She danced with their motion. "You're beautiful" she more so _felt_ the words, a shiver came down her spine, it was him. _What are you doing? He's a stranger!_ She asked herself and reluctantly pulled away, "I can't" she whispered, she could see the pure shock in his face. "Sorry," with that she walked out of Planet Bang.

Cassandra stood at La Brea high to get her purse searched "Oh just let her go," the guard said and she got by without having it checked. "You didn't check it," she protested.

"Oh, common, we know you'd never do anything wrong". White-hot anger burst through her, how could he do that? How could he just _insist_ that? One day she'd show them one day…oh who was she kidding no she wouldn't. She filed into the building with many other students…another day of high school.

On the good side, she was going to graduate soon. She was in all advanced classes and had all her credits even though she was only a juniour, even funnier; she was valedictorian and was going to give a speech at graduation. Something she'd been dreading. What would she say?

"I missed you," somone breathed into her neck, she whipped around. _Him_. But no one was there. But the hell was going on? She had felt it, she had _hoped_ for it. A shiver ran down her spine, she was really scaring herself. How could someone make her feel this way, how could someone…

"Cassy!" _Not now._ She turned to see Julia running towards her, she stopped to catch her breath. "Oh, wow, girl you walk fast," she laughed, "You were totally spacin'"

"Sorry, " Cassandra sighed, "It's just…the speech, I mean I can't get over it". Why did she just lie to her? They _never_ lie to eachother. And since when does she not want to see her _best friend_? This new Cassandra was scaring her, but in a way she wanted to embrace it. Take flight to the wind, no worrys _for once_.

She sat in trig, normally she'd be scribbling notes like a madman but her mind was wandering now…_Casssandra_. She gasped and looked around…nothing but students writing & looking casual. But she was positive she heard it, she was positive she heard _him_. She turned back to the front rubbing her temples, maybe she was nuts.

"Through the year, we've had good, we've had bad… no no that's not good" suddenly someone turned her around. It was him! "Where are you off to?" he tilted his head curiously. _It doesn't matter now_! "Um…" But he put his finger on her lips.

"How bout comin with me?" he opened up the passanger seat of his black Camaro. She felt her heart race, _mom will ki_- her thoughts cut off as she followed her heart and got in.

Stanton (he told her his name now) drove her to a little coffee shop where they got some drinks and talked. As the sun began to go down and the moon to rise he suddenly stood. "Come on," he stood, "I have something to show you". She nodded and followed him out.

The beach was deserted and there was no moon, it seemed to bad omen. _Enough!_ She screamed to her concious, _I'm just having fun_! He pulled her close to him, she took in a breath, he was going to- his lips tutched her softly. She pulled a few inches back to whisper, "I love you". She didn't know where it came from but when he replied, "I love you too," she knew it was true. They kissed and she didn't even notice the shadows whipping around them, the change in his eyes, or the utter dread that was filling her…until it was to late.

She tried to pull back once she realized but he held her firmly with a large grin on his face, "You love me, remember?" He shouted a mock over the loud crash of the waves and wind. "No!" tears swarmed her eyes, "Please, no" it was a despirate plea but he was having too much, _fun_. It swarmed her, and she couldn't cry. She couldn't scream. But she could feel betrayed, so betrayed. His laughter filled the whole place, "pathetic" he spat and disapeared. She sat on the beach, feeling horrible. But it was weird, no matter how bad she felt, no matter what he'd do; she'd still love him.

Two weeks later…

" Welcome, class of 2001," Cassandra looked down at her paper but it seemed to be a bunch of blur, she looked back to her audience,

"Welcome, to the end" She shot up a look at sudden realization

"Maybe the beginning of the end," She crumbled the paper

"Think, we might miss our old lives,

Happieness

Sincerity

Innocence…but maybe it isn't that bad. We have felt betrayal, hurt, and loss. So I stand before you today and say: Goodbye to La Brea High, good-bye to our lives, goodbye to our lies".


	5. Jess Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM

Authors note: ok this one follows right along with book 9, while Jimena is trying to save the future and etc. someone is trying to find her.. I felt like making a well…different sort of story about a follower or well…w/e you'll understand after u read

Black Hearts

Chapter 5- Jess

Part I

Jess stared blankly at his room, the thing was, _it shouldn't be blank_. His whole room, blank. Faded blue paint sat on the walls, where his favorite color red had once sat. What _the hell_? He dropped his black backpack and walked out. "Mom?" He screamed, he walked out to find his mom asleep on the couch, a bottle of Vodka thrown to the side. Of course, this wasn't new. One year and seven months ago his dad left and his mom began drinking and getting overdosed. To make things worst, a year ago his brother Karyl began acting strange, starting with when his girlfriend Danny died at a party. After a month of his odd ways he left all together, Jess still saw him now and again but acted like he didn't know him. He was a shame to the family, just like their dad, a run out.

Jess found his mom, fallen on the floor. Normally this wasn't that odd, but for some odd reason fear pulsed through him. Immediately his anger about his room was gone along with any curiosity, he was scared to death. He dropped to his knees and rolled his mom over with shaky hands. Immediately his heart skipped a beat and the world seemed to fade out of focus. She was cold, and here eyes were…petrified. This wasn't from overdose, this wasn't even _human_. His body went numb and he felt like he was in a dream as he dialed 911 and talked to the operator.

He watched as the paramedics put the sheet over her head and people swarmed around the house. Jess faded back away from the crowd, walking, he just didn't know where. He headed east of Alvarado and soon entered Wilshire Boulevard. Everyone knew this was dangerous territory, gang bangers plowed all through the streets; it was "their neighborhood". Normally he would've kept away but know he didn't give it a second thought.

He observed his surroundings, "What were you running form?". For some reason this caught Jess's attention, it was a girl with black hair and two tear drop tattoos under her eye and a police officer talking to her.

"Just, you know, jogging," the girl answered. That was a lie, he could see it. What made him look so long at this scene? The girl had a silver moon amulet that fell around her neck. What was it about that that made him feel safe? Like she was good? Pretty soon they were cuffing the girl, after her asking the day like a billion times. Why would she ask that? They said she was on drugs but that didn't seem so to him, for some reason. He watched, as she was shoved in the car, no. No! He began to run after the car but stopped. What was he doing? For some reason, some odd reason, he felt the urge to get her, like he needed her help. Did it have to do with his mom's bizarre death? Would she know something about it? How could she? He screamed at himself, what was he going to do: go up to some drug dealing gang member and say something like "Oh I think my mom was supernaturally _murdered_ and well, your _necklace_ gave me a special connection to you, so you wanna help me?" ha, not likely.

He continued walking down Wilshire when he heard snickering behind him, he turned to see a funny looking girl with penciled in eyebrows, she had a menacing smirk. "What's a _boy_ like you doin' down in a place like this?"

"Back off, I'm passing through"

"_¿De dónde_?" she questioned with Spanish accent, "and why were you all up watching the _baja_, are you from those _El nueve_?".

"The baja?" he questioned, "Is that like a code name?" she threw back her head in laughter, "Yeah for the loco little witch girl, you don't know about risky do you? Well, then that must mean you aren't from El nueve, but you're not with Wilshire 5 either, so what's up?"

"Who is she?" he bypassed her question

"Nada, I don't rat any information on no one, not even risky," she narrowed his eyes on him, "Who are you?"

He knew he couldn't just lie, she'd probably see through that. He had to think of something quick, and he had to find out who the "baja" was. But one thing was for certain; he had to get out of there, _now_. He gazed around her, his eyes fixed on a dumpster behind her. She looked at him oddly and then turned around trying to see what he saw. He took his chance; his distraction had bought him a few seconds. He trampled down the street, dodging oncoming traffic. His heart pounded in his ears and somehow he still heard the horn honk just moments before he blacked out…

Jess opened his eyes, his breathing slow and deep. He looked around, lights blurred his vision for a minute but everything soon fell into focus. He was in a hospital room, wires taped to his chest and a breathing mask was strapped to his face, better here than dead. He looked at his bedside buttons, he pressed the nurse button. Immediately a red haired nurse entered the room, "My, my, you're awake". He slowly lowered the oxygen mask, "What day is it?". She smiled, "Saturday"

"Saturday," he jerked up, he was running out of time. How did he know that? He really didn't know and he didn't care, all that mattered was that he knew that somehow after Sunday she would no longer be able to help him.

"Don't get up," she advised, "I'll go get you some food, you're probably starved". She left the room. Jess observed the room around him, a window sat on the left wall. Quickly he stood up and ran to the window, opening it up. He looked at the scenery below him, it was only about 6 feet to the ground, not enough to kill him, but if he jumped wrong he could get hurt. But, then again, what a better place to get hurt then at a hospital? He swung his feet over the ledge and dropped into some bushes below. Twigs scraped his legs and arms but overall nothing was injured. He scrambled up and ran off into a sprint across the lawn.

Where was he supposed to find that girl at now? The baja or whatever. He still needed to find out what that meant. He slowed to a stride when he got a few streets away from the hospital. His hospital gown swayed around him which he held shut, but he couldn't keep that going too long; he needed his clothes. He took a turn onto his road and hid behind the trees surrounding his house, yellow cop tape surrounded the house. No doubt he was a suspect for his mom's murder, if they didn't just pass it off as overdose. He hid amongst the shadows until he cut across his lawn and slid open his window which was in the back of the house (he didn't want to go in the front in fear of someone seeing him). He inched in and began rummaging for clean clothes until he heard a thump from outside which made him stop cold.

Quickly he dove under his bed, a predictable hiding place but it kept him hidden and still let him peer out to see any intruder who might come in. He gazed out when he saw something very peculiar, from out of a shadow by his door, a figure stepped out. His heart skipped a beat. What the hell? He held his breath and for some reason he kept his mind blank. He didn't know why, but something told him too. The figure moved around, back turned to the bed. Until suddenly it turned, staring straight at Jess. The figures eyes were an unnatural gold orange, he looked scarily inhuman. But it wasn't just that that scared him, something else that scared him was the fact he had his brothers face. Karyl. Karyl reached out his hand, reaching for the bed sheet that hid Jess when-

"Karyl!" a girl walked in, she had the same freakish eyes and evil aura to her

"What Jen?" he turned

"They want us," she seemed very grave.

Karyl stood up, "Don't worry"

"How not?" she shook, "What do you think they'll do to us for betraying them?"

"I don't know," Karyl shrugged, "That's why I finished up loose ties, all I had left was just to find my brother and kill him too". Jess's heart pounded against his chest and sweat trickled off him

"Do you think they'll kill us?"

He rolled his eyes, "You worry to much, you remind me of Morgan"

"Don't you dare put me in a league with that coward!" Jens face flushed, "You know, at least we picked sides she was a scaredy-ass-"

"Calm down, common' I don't think the Atrox will be too hard on us, I mean there were a lot of others that wanted to go against them," Karyl grabbed her shoulder and together they disappeared into a black Smokey substance.

Jess waited still until he was positive he was alone. He breathed out slowly scrambled out. He needed to find that girl, and he needed to find her soon.

Jess walked down Hollywood Blvd. His hands were sweaty and slick. A car suddenly sped past him, 5 girls in the car. The girl! He was sure it was her! He broke into a run after the car but it whipped around a corner. There was no way he'd catch that car C156PK, he took a mental note of the license plate. He'd have to find the owner of the car and well…work from there.


	6. Jess Part II

Disclaimer: Still don't own DOTM

Black Hearts

Chapter 5- Jess

Part II

Jess walked into the police station, "Excuse me" he said to the man at his desk, "But I would like to report a crime"

The officer looked up, it was the same one that was talking to the girl.

"Do you know that girl with black hair… tattoo's of tear drops…ring any bells?"

The officer took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Jimena? What'd she do now?"

"Not her, I mean, er…well she was in a car"

"A car?" the cop raised his eyebrow, "I thought she was in juvey"

"She was, I mean, is supposed to be so I thought I'd tell you," he felt so bad but he needed to know who the car belonged to, "I have the license plate number"

The cop nodded and rolled his chair over to a computer, "What was it?"

"C156PK," he repeated from memory. The cop typed it in, "Hmm 1965 Mustang convertible, now belongs to Vanessa Cleveland, are you sure that was the plate?"

Now was his chance to _not_ get them caught.

"Hahaha," he did a fake laugh, "Did I say C156PK? I meant C156PB hehe silly me". He didn't really care about who's car C156PB was and if they got thrown in jail, all that mattered was if that girl did, because he needed her help. He walked out not waiting to hear whatever the cop found.

_Next stop, 411_. He found a payphone on Hollywood Blvd. "Vanessa Cleveland," he spoke the name the operator gave him an address and telephone number, "Thank you". He hung up the phone and looked down on his palm which he wrote the street and house number, Golhaven (that isn't really it I just didn't feel like looking her street name up in the books), not that far from where he was.

He walked onto Golhaven getting restless, he needed help…soon. He looked up to see number 9, yes! He ran up the porch steps and knocked on the door. No answer. He pounded on the door, still no answer. "God dammit!" he screamed and kicked the railing around the porch which caused him to hurt his toe so now he was SOL with a hurt toe. "Damn," he mumbled and walked off the porch.

"Hello? Hello?" he looked up to see a woman on the street with a lot of grocery bags and a walking stick; "Is someone there?" she called out, "I lost my dog, will you help me? Hello?". Even though he was pissed off seeing the blind old woman so helpless made him feel pity, "Yeah, I'll help you" he called and jumped down from the porch. Together they walked down the street calling the dogs name until Jess heard a small yelp.

He looked around; the Germen Shepard had his leash caught in a fence. "I found your dog," he mumbled and helped the dog go free

"Thank you sunny," she smiled widely, "here I give reward"

"No really I don't-"

"Nonsense!" she interrupted, "Here". She held out a small gold ring, "Wear this".

"Why?" he couldn't help but to ask, it seemed so old and like an antique, why would she give it to him?

"It'll help you fight the shadows," with that she walked off, her dog at her side.

Jess stared down at the ring, fight the shadows? He looked up to ask her what the hell that meant but when he did she was already gone. Who was that old lady? Oh well. He put the ring on and continued down the street not a clue in his mind as to where he'd be going.

He found himself back in Wilshire, not knowing why; it was as if something compelled him to go. He walked down a street when he noticed that girl, Jimena, and that other girl that called her the baja hunched by some house. He was about to shout over to them when he noticed a dark black…something hovering above them. The girls snuck around the corner of the house, the shadow about to follow. "Stop!" he screamed and thrust out his hand to warn them, but an odd light came from his ring and the shadow fell from the sky in a human's form, Karyl and Jen.

"Jess?" he raised his eyebrow with surprise and delight

"Leave them alone," Jess's voice was braver sounding then he felt

Jen squealed with laughter, "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Jess ignored her question and kept his eyes glaring on Karyl, "What _are_ you?"

"Something you'll never get a chance to be," Jen answered with rising power

"She's right. You won't get the chance, just like mom, you'll die," Karyl said simply

"You…you," Jess trembled, "Killed her?"

Both of them busted out in laughter, "Duh!"

Jess felt his anger rise, "You'll pay!" suddenly a bright light erupted from his ring and Jen shrieked in terror, Karyl looked pissed and in pain, he disappeared. But Jen was in too much pain; her body fell to dust (I dunno if that can happen to shadows but it can in MY story lol).

"Oh Jess," a voice called out from behind him, he turned to see the old woman, only this time she wasn't so old. Her hair was down and swayed around her flawless face and she had no walking stick, dog, or groceries.

"You," he breathed out, "Who _are_ you?"

"Persephone," she smiled at his shock

"That's like a Greek goddess of Olympia or something"

"Yes, and the thing in which your brother is, is a shadow…I'll explain: when Pandora's box was opened the last to leave was hope…"

When she finished the tail in which we all should know by heart…

"Aren't _you_ evil though?" he asked and she laughed

"My, my, dear no," she sighed, "One cannot help but to love whom they love, and as for my mother putting on the whole winter thing, I think the world needs it; it allows them to be thankful when spring comes"

"But you're the queen of the underworld"

"This may be so," she nodded, "But much like the ying-yang theory, everyone thinks of death as the end, as my world treacherous. But if death and my world ceased to exist we would not be thankful for the life we have, would we?"

"I s'pose" he shrugged, "But what's all this Pandora and Daughters of the Moon stuff got to do with me?"

"Everything," she smiled, "Whether you like it or not, you got pulled into it all and now you're an important piece of this puzzle"

"But…but I'm just a kid!" he slapped his hand to his chest, "I don't want to be special…I don't want to be-"

"I know you never chose it, but tell me: how do you feel about Karyl's decision? To go with the shadows and fight against the daughter, and kill your mother?"

"I hate him for it," Jess said in disgust, "I know my mom was bad and all but…he didn't have to kill her"

"I know he didn't…now tell me another thing: what are you going to do about it?"

He thought for a second, "I don't want to kill him, I don't want to help him, but I don't want to kill him…I guess I just want him to see what kind of pain he caused me, I'm all alone now…I want him to feel that"

"So how do you want him to feel that?"

Jess understood now, "I want to make him…this is why I was chosen, wasn't it?"

She nodded, "Come with me Jess, your future awaits you" she held out her hand and he took it.

Authors note: I'll probably bring him back later and you can find out w/e his whole thing was but yea…


	7. Damien Part I

Authors note: Ok, this is a long one. First I'd like to say, thank you! I never expected to get so many reviews on that letter I sent out, and I must say I'm very happy I did! You guys are so cool!

Second, I'd like to say I just finished the 3rd Sons of the Dark and I am royally pissed off, I love Kyle and Catty together, and I hate he never went to Nefandus to save her! That's shitty of him, so what if she said not to come? Anyways, this story will not follow Sons of the Dark; it's following from right after the 12th Daughters of the Moon.

Enjoy

Black Hearts

It had been hard enough escaping Nefandus but now this was getting ridiculous. Damien looked at the Regulator whom was now only inches from him. "Come out come out wherever you are," the Regulator taunted him. He kept his mind blank and looked out towards the stars, he had never been good at dematerializing on command (people loved to laugh at him about that) so this was going to be tricky.

"Hey," a voice suddenly surprised him, he looked around his hiding place to see who it was, and it was a boy. Only 6 or so, there was a _boy_ speaking to the Regulator. "Get out of here, you can't be here," the boy said bravely

The Regulator grinned from his fake face and began to approach the boy, amused.

"Get out of here kid," Damien whispered even though the kid couldn't hear him

"Hey, d-don't come any closer, I'll get my dad on you," the boy backed up into the wall of what appeared to be his house

The Regulator laughed. It was a nasty sound, more like gagging or something.

"Damn it," Damien cursed as he stood from his hiding spot, "Hey, piece of shit! Yeah, the fat ugly one, that smells bad. Over here!"

The Regulator turned around slowly, clearly pissed off as he raced towards Damien. Damien closed his eyes and let his molecules burst out; he soared off into the sky, while the Regulators own molecules raced closely behind him. The regulator close on his tail, he zoomed down, sweeping through trees.

"Sucker! Come try and get me now-" he taunted but stopped abruptly feeling his molecules slam back together. He fell face first into the wet grass.

"Shit" he jumped up and began running, knowing the Regulator was right behind him. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to friekin die! _He thought to himself, running for dear life. He rounded a corner and froze, watching another appear in front of him, he was trapped. _Awe shit, I'm going to die_, he thought frantically. The Regulators began walking towards him, grinning with their creepy real-bodies not the fake crap they usually use.

"Think, Damien, think," he said quietly, getting more scared by the second, "you escaped Nefandus with 12 Regulators on your ass, you can escape this too." He looked around him, a dumpster, a street light, and laundry on a clothes line, not the best tools for an escape.

"I wouldn't take a step closer, if I were you guys," Damien said with false confidence

The Regulators seemed amused as they continued to advance.

"I'm serious, man, I work for the Inner Circle," Damien spat out without thinking

The Regulators paused, as if actually considering this.

"Prove it," the newer one said

"Damn it! I don't have time, you dumb piece of shit! I am on a very important mission! I have to go, now!"

"Get him," the other said and they began to advance again

"Ok, I'll give you proof!" he yelled, "I…er...I have _the mark_!"

"You have the crest," one said clearly trying to make a fool of him

"Pshh… Yeah I do," he said nodding, "But to see it, you er… got to shut your eyes"

"Shut our eyes..ok," the other said closing his eyes

"You idiot!" the newer one said, "He's trying to trick us!"

"Not huh," Damien said feeling like a five year old, Regulators are known for being big and stupid but they clearly weren't that stupid. The Regulators continued to advance towards him; he closed his eyes, trying to loosen his molecules. A bright light made them all freeze. Damien threw himself behind the dumpster as he heard the Regulators screech.

"Where's the boy?" he heard a girls voice, soft kind of pretty sounding.

"I don't know," someone else answered, another girl as well.

A flashlight shined on his face and he shielded his eyes.

"Here he is," the flashlight flicked off, and he was staring into a young girls face, she was cute, blonde with tan skin, "You ok?" She helped him up

"Uh...yeah," he looked at the moon amulet around her neck, knowing what she was, but the amulet wasn't glowing. Weren't they supposed to glow when a shadow was near?

The other girl walked over, she had darker hair and eyes, "Hey Vanessa, look at his clothes"

Shit they know, great, now I'm going to die by the daughters hands.

"Yeah, are you homeless?" the girl, Vanessa, asked

Damien could feel the shock in his face

"Vanessa! That was like, so rude," the other girl said

"It's ok," Damien nodded, so they thought he was homeless, maybe he could get out of here alive.

"No Catty's right, I'm sorry," Vanessa said, "so…what did those guys want with you?"

"I don't know," Damien answered perhaps too quickly, "I mean I didn't even get a good look at them, I think they were just thugs,"

The girls exchanged glances as if deciding if he was telling the truth or not.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you guys chased them off," Damien said sticking to his story, "they probably thought you were cops or something"

Catty nodded, "…probably. Well Vanessa, looks like we should be getting home"

"What? Er…right," Vanessa nodded and turned to Damien, "See you later"

"Yeah, thanks, bye!" he waited until they were gone to give himself a victory dance, "Oh yeah, I rock, I'm good, haha! Take that you ugly-ass Regulators!" he smiled still proud as he began to disintegrate.

He materialized in a park, wearing the new clothes he stole from some "store" as they had been called. This world was so…strange.

"Doesn't matter," he said to himself, "as long as I'm alive"

"Hold it right there," someone said from behind him

Oh crap.

He turned around meeting Vanessa and Catty's eyes, "What? You guys following me or something?"

"Actually, yeah," Catty said nodding, "what do you think we're stupid? Like Regulators would go chasing just any old homeless person, so we decided we'd use Vanessa's power and followed you"

"We saw you," Vanessa said, "You're a shadow"

"Oh, so you figured it out huh? Sorry sweet cakes, that's not too correct, see I'm a servi, not really a shadow," he smiled at their raised eyebrows

"And I'm not here to turn people into shadows, or suck some souls, I'm here to escape Nefandus," he shrugged

"Prove it," Catty said suddenly very tight faced

"Not again. Why does everyone want me to prove everything? Can't you just trust me?" he asked, "Fine. I see how it is. But why would I lie about that? Servi are the lowest rank, no one would claim to be a servi unless it was true"

Once again the girls exchanged glances.

"Fine," Vanessa finally said, she turned to Catty, "What do we do now"

"Well our amulets aren't glowing against him," Catty flicked her moon necklace, "I guess he can't be too dangerous"

"So should we just leave him?"

"You think? I'm not so sure that's a good idea..."

"Well then what? He probably won't hurt anyone"

"Yeah, right," Catty rolled her eyes

"Come on Catty, look at him, he's harmless," Vanessa said almost laughing

"Yeah," Catty giggled, "You're probably right"

"Excuse me, I could harm anyone I wanted!" Damien said glaring "not that I want to" he added quickly

"Alright I guess let's just go," Catty said and the girls began to leave

"Wait!" Damien yelled, "Look, I know I shouldn't push my luck but…I don't have a place to stay"

"Whoa, no sir, not in my place!" Vanessa said

"Please," Damien begged, "I have nothing. No home, no food, no friends, I don't even know what anything is"

"We can't really just leave him, so lost and confused…" Catty said somewhat sympathetically

"Whatever. But he is NOT coming to my house," Vanessa said shaking her head

"But Kendra is having friends stay at my place," Catty pouted

"No. No. No. My mom will flip if I bring a boy home!" Vanessa yelled

"Please," Catty said hugging her "Weren't you the one that said he was harmless? Look at him, he's so…lost"

"You're mom won't even know I'm there, I can stay in your room, and if she comes in, I can go shadow, she won't even know I'm there," Damien pleaded

"Catty he's a servi, this is dangerous," Vanessa said pouting as well

"Him? Dangerous? Don't make me laugh," Catty said grinning at Vanessa, "Please! Please! Please! Pl-"

"Fine!" Vanessa yelled giving up, "He can come with me"

Damien woke up, stretching himself,

"Ah! Good morning sunshine!" he smiled to Vanessa from the floor

"Shut up," Vanessa said putting her pillow over her ears. It was one week later and both Vanessa and Damien were used to the living situation, Vanessa's mom however was constantly getting on to Vanessa about making her run out of groceries so quick and running up all the hot water. Vanessa went to school while her mom went to work so Damien often had the house to himself, free to lounge around and eat on the couch. Like what he was doing that Monday morning, in which his wonderful new life got so incredibly complicated.

"Stupid rabbit, Trix are for Kids!" Damien repeated, laughing at the stupid commercial on, what had they called it? Oh yes, on the TV.

"Damien," someone said from behind him

"Yeah Vane- oh shit," he fell off the couch by surprise, a shadow was standing above him, grinning at his stupidity, "Hello Damien"

Damien began to contract his molecules but they slammed back in place, he looked up in shock at the guy, "You- your-your"

"A member of the Inner Circle? Yes." The guy grinned, "My name's Jarred, let's have a chat, show we?" He picked Damien up and dissolved away with him.

"So, what you're saying is, if I give you Vanessa, I mean the Daughter, I'm home free? To have a life free of you freaks and this whole damn place?" Damien asked after Jarred finished with his proposal

"Exactly," Jarred nodded

"And if I refuse?"

"I throw you back to Nefandus and trust me, there won't be any escaping this time," Jarred grinned. Damien knew if he was to decline, and get thrown back in Nefandus he would be tortured, probably more so than anyone else ever had before.

"Ok," Damien grinned, "You got a deal."

Authors note: Ok, I will have a part two to this soon, sorry it took a while to finish this one, but it is pretty well written if I do say so myself ;) Then again that's for you guys to decide, right? Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.


	8. Damien Part II

Authors note: part 3 will be up soon, I didn't mean for it to be more than 2 parts but it just needs more than 4 pgs in my opinion. Enjoy.

Black Hearts

Damien II

Damien appeared back just moments before Vanessa ran threw the door, "I can't believe it I can't believe it!" she squealed, jumping excited

"Hey kid. I take it you had a nice day?" Damien joked as she jumped on the couch next to him

"I can't believe it!" she smiled and then plopped down on the couch, "I, Vanessa Cleveland, am going to sing for a representative from Holiday Records!"

Damien grinned at her, "Well I'm happy you're happy"

"Thanks," she looked dreamily into the air. Suddenly she shot up, "Oh no! What if I mess up? What if I choke on stage? I'll ruin it for the whole band? What if-" she began to ramble

Damien rolled his eyes, listening to the ramble for a few minutes more before finally putting his hand over her mouth, silencing her, "You'll do _fine_"

"How do you know?" she pouted

"Anyone who heard you sing would know you'd do great," he said picking up the remote again flipping through channels, oblivious to the fact that that was a compliment.

Vanessa smiled, "Awe" she hugged him, "You may be a leaching freeloader but you're a good friend" she picked up her stuff and walked away, a bounce n her step.

Damien watched her walking away, feeling an odd emotion building within him. Watching her walk away made him realize, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that, or any emotion for that matter, but he felt guilty, Vanessa was being so nice and thoughtful, seeing her smile made him want to smile back… he wanted to puke now. This was disgusting; these _emotions _were making him into a faggot.

"Just go, and grab her," Damien told himself sternly, "No, what if she figures it out? Maybe I should do it nonchalantly, like by hugging her or something, and then just _bam_ take her away. No, that's not good" he continued making excuses for not going through with the plans before finally whacking himself over the head with his hand, "Stop it Damien! You're being a friekin idiot"

"Can't argue with that," Catty spoke from behind him, making Damien jump

"Haha," he said sarcastically, "What are you doing here Catty?"

She grinned, "Jeez Damien don't jump on the welcoming wagon…"

_Oh no, what do I do about Catty?_ He thought suddenly, _if I take Vanessa she can just go back in time and stop me…but if she does that doesn't that mean that would have already happened so I'd never get Vanessa in the first place? But wouldn't that mean Catty never went back if I never took Vanessa?_ He felt a migraine coming on; this time travel stuff was way too confusing.

"Uh…Damien?" Catty asked looking oddly at him, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Everything," he mumbled and walked away, just wanting desperately to just bang his head against a wall.

Damien watched as Vanessa applied movie-star make up to herself, looking more goddess-like by the moment, chatting happily. He wasn't concentrated on her though, he was concentrated on the shadow in the corner, Jarred watching him, waiting to see when he attacks her. "Go away," Damien mouthed, "Now". The shadow slithered but stayed for a moment, as if reminding him of his mission and that he was always being watched, _Yeah, yeah_ he thought annoyed.

"What do you think?" Vanessa said suddenly, he turned around.

"Oh, yeah, great," he said automatically, but then looked closer, "Really…beautiful" he breathed out slowly

"Really? Great!" she closed her eyes excited, "Tonight's the big night"

"Yep," Damien nodded, she had no idea just _how big_ tonight was.

"Michael will be here soon," she put on her shoes before stopping suddenly, "…you're coming right?"

Damien paused before smiling and joked, "Whether you like it or not"

Vanessa laughed and hugged him, "Thanks Damien"

"No problem kid," he hugged her back, feeling guiltier by the moment.

Damien watched from the back corner of Planet Bang as Vanessa sang loudly into the microphone, her voice…it was hypnotizing. The song she was singing really fit the mood, a song about sadness, indecisiveness, and guilt. He was so into the song, he didn't even realize someone was dematerializing behind him until it was too late.

"Hello Damien," a voice said softly from behind him

"I was going to do it-" he yelped and then sighed, "Oh, Stanton…and here I thought it was someone important" he grinned evilly

Stanton's gaze dropped to him, obviously annoyed and offended, "What the hell are you doing_ servi_?" he said with disgust

"Watching Vanessa sing," he glanced over to Serena in the crowd, "I would ask what you were doing, but I already know"

Stanton sensed the threat in his voice, well aware of the power Damien had in knowing about Serena.

"Surprised?" Damien asked with devilish humor, "Vanessa told me. In fact, she told me a lot of things" he saw the twinge of fear in Stanton's eyes and he knew it was safe to turn his back on him now, "Now shoo, you're annoying me"

"Don't forget your place," Stanton hissed from behind him, "I'm a member of the Inner Circle, and you're nothing but a worthless escaped Servi" he dissolved once again into the shadows, allowing that threat to linger.

Was Vanessa was finished and was back stage, Damien knew it was now or never. He let the other daughters come in and flaunt over her, and then leave, before he materialized. "Did you see me?" Vanessa asked wide-eyed and happy

"Yeah," he smiled, "You were great"

"Thanks," she said calmer, "…what's the matter?"

Damien looked at her, taking in every little detail, "I-I…nothing" he smiled, "Don't worry about me, it's your shining night"

She didn't look quiet convinced but nodded, he took her into a hug, "You did really great kid". With that he allowed his molecules to expand, taking them both into the air.

Jarred was thrilled when he came with Vanessa, jumping up and down and everything, it was kind of funny.

"Keep your pants on," Damien rolled his eyes, "You have to do your part of the deal"

"I am true to my word," Jarred said still grinning, he placed an insignia on Damien's skin, the mark of a freed Servi.

"Now out of my sight," Jarred said looking hungrily at Vanessa.

Damien had avoided eye contact with Vanessa throughout the whole giving but be looked at her by accident, only for a second, but long enough to see the distress on her face. He turned to Jarred, "What're you doing with her?"

Jared's happiness turned to anger, "None of your business! Now go!" With that he forced Damien's molecules to expand, sending him out of his house in Nefandus.

Damien returned back to the modern world, feeling a pain in his gut, a horrible guilty pain. He pushed it out of his head. He shouldn't be feeling bad, he was free! He smiled but still felt empty, had he made the wrong decision? No way, how could it be the wrong decision? He was FREE!

He sat down at the park bench, grinning at the memory of being there with Catty and Vanessa. Hiding his being there from Vanessa's mom was tough, but Vanessa did it for him. So he had somewhere to be, somewhere safe, was she safe? Doubt it.

He thought back to the safety he once had, before becoming a Servi. It was his mom and him, living out the tough stuff together. When he screwed up, she kept her cool and yet had a way of making him feel awful about it. But she never went a day without telling him she loved him. She lectured him a lot though. He hated it back then, but now, now he missed it. She had died saving him, because of his selfishness, and now Vanessa was going to also. Because of him. He stood, scorning himself for what he was about to do but hating himself for what he had already done. He appeared at Catty's house a minute later.

"You did what?" Catty screamed, betrayal showing through her eyes

"I know!" Damien said trying to hurry, "But now I want to fix it so we have to go now"

"I can't believe you!" Catty ranted, "You _deserve_ Nefandus!"

"Yes I know, this is why I'm going to help her!" he paced, "Please take us back in time!"

Catty glanced sideways, "You're a freaking idiot"

"I know! We've already concluded this, now can you take us back now?"

"No," Catty rolled his eyes, "Although you are one _hell of an idiot_ for doing that to Vanessa I was actually referring to how you think my power works, if we could have stopped you it would have already been done, and we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"Maybe that's because we never _tried_"

"No- we have to try something else…" she thought for a second, and then began to laugh, "What am I saying 'we', you did this, you're getting her back"

Damien could hardly believe his ears, "You're abandoning your best friend?"

"I'm not abandoning her, I'm abandoning you," she waited for him to leave.

"I hate you," he said through gritted teeth, "Fine. I'll try to save her, but I can't guarantee anything". With that he disappeared, praying to whatever god there could be.


	9. Meg & Kerry

Disclaimer: I do not own Daughters of the Moon

Authors note: Damien part III is under construction and will resume next chapter…or maybe the one after… this chapter was inspired by the story of the lesbian in V for Vendetta… if you are against homosexuality do not read it, and do not flame.

Enjoy .

_I never realized just how much I was broken, until you pulled me back together._

Chapter

Meg & Kerry

I'll never forget the first moment I saw her face- I think it was fate for us to meet like we did. I had just gotten over a bad, abusive, relationship and she was running away from the life she never wanted. From the moment I looked into her eyes, I knew I would some how be safe and alive once again. From the day our eyes joined, we never wanted to be apart again.

Unfortunately, we were the only ones who felt this way. Coming from a long line of Christians Southerners, my family was very angry with us. I don't remember much of what was said that night, but I remember it ended with my mother and tears and my father telling me never to return to their house- so I didn't.

Shortly after Moving to New York, where Kerry and I bought an apartment, we began contemplating our future- our lives together. Although we didn't have much at the time, we had each other, and we wanted to keep it that way. For three beautiful months we were blissfully…happy.

After being kicked out of our apartment for not paying rent, we moved to New Jersey to find a more promising future and careers. I became a waitress at a small nearby diner- I loved it there. Unfortunately, Kerry didn't have any such luck. She tried numerous jobs but each time found something horribly wrong with them. Our first big fight was about her future, the future I seemed to care about, but she didn't. The fight ended with Kerry walking out the front door, where she didn't return for 3 weeks.

Those were the worst three weeks of my life, never before had I felt such loneliness. Never before had I slept so little, or lost so much weight. I was a mess without her. When she finally did return, my Kerry wasn't mine at all anymore.

At the beginning it was small things, things I tried to ignore and look over. She stayed out all night, didn't call me, I've never seen her so standoffish to me. After a month of this submissiveness I confronted her, it was during then that I noticed for the first time, just how much she had changed. Her hair was dirtier, her hands were colder, but what hurt me most were her eyes, they were so cold, so very cold. When I looked at Kerry, I no longer felt the warmth I had once felt from her, all I felt was ice.

Kerry continued staying out all night, sometimes into the early morning. I worried for her often; the worst was running through my mind. I heard from many of our friends she was getting into prostitution and heroine. I didn't want to believe it was true, I told myself it couldn't be. That's what I told myself, anyways. After a few weeks of this, I decided to follow her. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Kerry was in deeper than I thought, going to Raves and drug dealing to some punks. She had new friends too, apparently. And a new love.

When I saw them together I felt a whole well of emotions begin to pour out and I couldn't stop myself from running up to the two. I must have looked quiet deranged as I approached, hair tangled, dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, and tears spilling in puddles down my cheeks. I grabbed the girl Kerry was holding on to, and I threw her to the floor. I couldn't stop myself once I started, I began to beat her and beat her. Kerry's screams behind me were just small echos as I beat and beat. It took four people to pull me off. By this time, it was too late. She was dead.

That night I slept in a prision, where I thought I would spend the rest of my life. Although it didn't upset me, I was actually satisfied with my actions and myself. That was the first night I slept peacefully.

While in jail I was raped by my cellmate who then got sent to solitary confinement, and I also got into 9 different fights. After two months of jail for the first time in my life I was numb. Truly, numb. I couldn't feel my pain and couldn't sympathize with others- I was numb.

It took Kerry coming to visit me to send me back over the edge, she told me she had fallen 'out of love' with me and had found her soul mate with the woman I killed. And then just like that, she left. 2 more months of numbness…

In my fifth month after arrival, I received a new roommate. A real nut case who liked to cut her self with the springs from the bed, she was stupid for doing so, of course, yet I found her oddly intriguing. Once I asked her why she did such things, she replied to me it was because she couldn't feel it. I told her I understood and she merely laughed at me.

It wasn't until a few weeks after that I realized why.

After my new cellmate and I had bonded she introduced me to the life I now know, the life of true deadness. And yet, I wasn't dead. I was alive without feeling, without care.

I was grateful to her at the beginning, and then I hated her. I found out just what it meant when she turned me into thing I am now, a life full of pain and sorrow. The life I thought I escaped. In attempt to end my pain, I killed Kerry. The worst part was I couldn't even kill myself afterwards.

Kerry was my life; she saved me and pulled me back together from the mess I had become, but I could never save her. It still makes me sad when I think of her, but I cannot cry. And I cannot die.


	10. David

Plymouth Colony, January 1621

David pulled the remaining corn stock, now frozen together, out of the bottom of the barrel. His teeth chattered loudly together and he could no longer feel his hands or feet as of two weeks ago. He was too scared of the sight he might see beneath the shrewdly made gloves so he never removed them. He found it difficult to believe the corn supply was already out, hadn't it only been a few days ago the barrel was full? Had it all disappeared so shortly?

Quickly, he ran back up the stairs to his wife who was huddled by the fire.

"Here," he said sitting the corn next to her and the fire to thaw. She looked up at him with red puffy eyes and a pink nose. For a few moments she merely stared at him, she had been doing that lately. David worried silently that she was loosing her mind, she rarely said anything these days.

"Food," he whispered and pushed it lightly to her, "you need to eat". Again, she did not reply and instead turned back staring into the fire.

"You need to eat," he tried again, "For the baby". Currently, his wife was 6 months pregnant and yet only looked as big as three. She needed more food and sleep badly but David could see in her eyes that she no longer cared what she needed, she had given up hope back when the Winter began and their fellow Puritans began dropping dead like flies.

"Elizabeth," he whispered and reached a hand up to turn her back to him, "Please"

For a moment she stared at him, into his eyes, before responding: "No"

Such a small word it was but it packed so much with it and he could feel it in his heart as soon as she spoke the simple syllable.

"Honey you must…the baby," he tried to tell her but his own stomach blocked out the last word. When was the last time he had eaten? It was long ago for sure, he had been giving all his food to her for the baby, not that it was much to offer.

"No," she spoke again, eyes deep into the fire as if she were no longer even speaking to him, as if she wasn't even aware she was there.

"Elizabeth…" He could hear the desperation in his voice loudly. She refused to respond then, or the fifty times afterward.

David was like many Puritans, not overly brooding to their wives. Some still were rather hurtful towards their mates but David could never find the heart to hurt his Elizabeth like that, she meant too much to him. He often tried again and again to make her completely happy and she used to laugh at him about being too nice, her laugh just made him smile more. Lately there was no laughter. Lately, there was no smiles, no caring, no hugging, or words. Lately, his Elizabeth did not feel like his at all.

Still, he tried again and again to satisfy her. All he really wished for was a smile in return, so he knew she was happy, even in the conditions. It was kind of ironic, she was actually the one to push him to come to the colony

"There will be adventure!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes wide with excitement

"We don't know what it'll be like, I heard the Natives are quiet animalistic," he told her in response, although he couldn't hide his smile at her happiness

"But we'll finally have freedom," she threw her arms up, "Freedom to practice what we believe…as Puritans…a safe haven!"

"Elizabeth I don't think…"

"David!" she interrupted him, something that wouldn't be tolerated in any other marriage but theirs, "Just imagine what it will be like…there's so much waiting for us there. Imagine our children being raised in such a nice community, with so much waiting for them"

To that, he had no legitimate argument and after a week of debating, he finally agreed. Two months later they were aboard the ship and on their way to the New World, where they worked and began building their new community. Unfortunately, no one encountered the horrors the winter would bring, and well over half the population was now dead. Snow barricaded the doors and they were stuck with only one more ear of corn. It seemed as though they would die in there, not that Elizabeth seemed to care in the least as to what happened to them.

Somehow they didn't die that winter, and 3 months later David were out and about, Elizabeth refused to come. She remained staring intently at the fire, eyes drawn to another place. The baby was due any day and he was excited for his first child, he was secretly hoping a boy. It was nothing personal against girls, he just wanted more for his family. He knew what would more then likely happen to the girl: she would be off to the highest bidder…thanks to him. It wasn't that he would want to do that, he just was unsure how desperate he was for land and cattle, the idea of a daughter was both tempting and sickening.

Elizabeth began labor a week later, yet it was far different then a normal women. She did not pant or scream, she remained quiet calm and silent as the baby prepared to make its way out.

The males were told to leave the birthing room and only the midwives would remain, but David refused. He hated to see her look so…bizarre…and even feared for his unborn child life, he no longer knew just what she was capable of.

Elizabeth was in labor for 25 hours, and still no child. Frantically David received every doctor in the nearby radius and had them look at her, none had diagnosis. On the 26 hour, he woke up to find his wife holding a newborn securely in her arms, the doctors asleep on the floor, it appeared as though she did not give birth with them helping her. Stunned, he hugged her and looked closely at the child.

It was asleep, dark brown hair atop its head with a tiny button nose. It was a boy. Gingerly, he reached out to take the child from his wife's grasp. She held on.

"Elizabeth… may I see the baby?" he asked confused

Her arms tightened around the baby protectively, she stared at him with those vacant eyes as if daring him to try to take the newborn.

He had heard of the protective bond between the mother and the child, but her reaction was so bizarre, as if she literally feared him.

"Why do you withdraw so?" he asked bewildered

She didn't reply and he reached out again slowly. He touched the baby and a moment later he felt a sharp pain on his hand, blood began to trickle.

Quickly he withdrew his hand and observed the bite mark made suddenly from his spouse.

"What in God's name is wrong with you?" he roared as he cupped his bleeding hand around his shirt

"Get away from my baby," she snarled venomously, eyebrows pulled together and lip dripping lightly from the rather large amount of blood she managed to draw.

"B-but why?" he kept his voice loud but it softened lightly with confusion

"Get…away…from…my…baby!" she began to shriek as she repeated these words over and over again

One of the doctors sat up from the ruckus and slowly the others began waking also, soon 24 eyes were stairing at him and her.

The baby awoke and began to cry while she continued to scream. Confused and alarmed David ran from the room until the screams faded lightly to the background.

He tried making sense of it all, in the other room, while the nurses and doctors tried to calm his insane wife. It was time he stopped lying to himself: something was terribly wrong with her. After many minutes she quieted yet, according to the nurses, refused to allow anyone to so much as touch her baby. Finally, David ordered everyone out of the room as he decided to try to talk some sanity into her.

She was rocking the baby on the bed, feeding it with one nipple. As he walked in she withdrew from him, glaring at him.

"Stay away," she spat, "You _monster_"

"Monst- Elizabeth what _are_ you talking about?"

"You…demon!" she screeched, "Demon! Devil's spawn!"

She began to shake violently and he had to grab her firmly to hold her still, but as soon as he touched her she threw herself onto the floor, holding the baby tightly against her and away from the floor.

"Stop it this instant!" David screamed back at her as he pointed his finger firmly

"Demon! Stay away!" she began reciting versus from the Bible while she made a cross with her two fingers

"Stop it!" he grabbed her hands so hard she whimpered lightly but he didn't care, not anymore

"Stop it! Stop it!" he smacked her hard against the face and she fell sideways from the blow, and from it, the baby fell to the floor.

"NO!" She screamed but he was at the baby first, he could tell by the odd angle of the head the child had died instantly

"No! No! No!" Elizabeth picked up the child in her arms and began to whimper before looking back up him with those insane eyes once again, "You did this! You monster! How dare you!" she leapt to her feet and began clawing at his face, kicking him, biting him… whatever she could

"It was an accident!" he tried defending himself but she was on a rampage and soon they were wrestling on the floor

"I said: STOP IT!" He kicked her violently against the wall and her head banged the loudest against the surface

Slowly she fell to the floor in a sitting position, "You…monster…"

He ran over to her, immediately distraught by the pain he caused his beloved but she was already dead. He stared down at her lifeless body without moving.

Finally, he found himself moving. He walked calmly out of the room, the house, and then the property. He found it quiet easy to move about, as if nothing had happened at all- as if he hadn't just killed his wife and son. He found himself climbing upon the small side of a mountain, just for fun. Although he felt no joy from it, no sorrow from the death, and no… emotions at all really.

This was bizarre, shouldn't he be crying or whatever that grieving process was?

He soon found himself miles away in a Native camp, or 'Indians' as the others continued to call them, although it was quiet obvious they weren't Indians.

As he approached the wives eyes grew wide and the men looked alarmed, but he felt no fear. In fact, he was lightly enjoying this. Soon he was surrounded with shrewdly made sticks and other assortments of weapons.

They attacked and he soon had each down in a pool of blood, but that didn't satisfy him. He walked further into the village, until he found what he knew would satisfy him: a young boy stood fearfully behind his mothers legs, he couldn't be older then 2.

The woman was half speaking and half pleading, in their language until he finally threw her aside. He knew what he wanted.

Smiling he knelt down to the shaking Native boy, taking his hands firmly in his he stared deep into the boys eyes. Slowly the boy relaxed and within moments he held the same expression David knew was on his own face: sorrow and unnerving.

Monster was what she had called him, but that was incorrect. He was so much more then that now.


End file.
